The story continue
by Kaya Nah
Summary: Sequel of Dracula2000.20years later.Simon his dying and his wife, Mary, is with him, while Dracula's coffin gets open...again.Rated M for blood and other reasons, well, Vampire you know. Read and Review please please please.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Here's my fic on Dracula, based on the characters of Dracula2000. I own nothing besides the characters I will eventually create. Please, review it!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1; Free 

The silver coffin lay in the safe at Carfax, which was supposed to be well protected by Mary Van Helsing and her husband Simon Shepard. Is had been twenty years since Mary learned who she really was. And now, she was waiting for her dear Simon to die of a vicious lung cancer. She was obviously older but no one could tell she was almost fifty.

Let's get back to Carfax antiques. The vault was well protected with many sophisticate security systems. Though, it didn't stopped a simple bat to infiltrate the place. One of the sensor got crazy and while the bat was flying over the coffin, a silver spear emerge from the ceiling and killed it. All the creature inside the coffin needed, was a little amount of blood to regain some strength. The animal's blood dropped over it and was instantly sucked in the coffin. Now, all the creature needed, was to find a weak mind to help him getting out of this mess.

The security guard that was getting bored at his post before the vault, suddenly felt a cold wind surround him. Next thing he knew is that he was in front of a very dark figure, in the vault and half a second later, his throat was slit and he was dying.

Dracula had made him deactivated the security system. Now, he had to made his way out. Easy enough for him.

Mary and the lifeless hand of her husband, no tears, no emotion. Though, nothing could be enough to express her sorrow. As she laid his hand on the bed, her cell-phone rang and the man on the other line said that the creature was free. Without giving a second thought, she kissed her dead husband's forehead and ran out of the hospital room.

She wasn't young anymore and even if she looked like a 30 year old, she didn't felt like it at all. She knew what could have helped her to feel young, but she would never give away to her beast appetite. She would never drink blood. Not now, not ever.

As she went out of the building, she came face to face with the one she had once defeated. _Him._ Dracula, Judas, whatever his name was. Strangely, she wasn't afraid but, kind of relief by his presence.

-You are still the beautiful woman I remember, Mary. He said, his voice deep, and lifeless

He approached slowly to her. She didn't moved, not even to take the silver stake that was waiting in her pocket.

-You really want to die because of your…_husband_?

She closed her eyes and shed her first tears since she had found her father dead under Lucy's bed. She didn't want to fight against him. All she wanted, is to feel her Simon's arms around her, protecting her from pain and grief. She wanted to feel his warmth fill her heart once again. She needed him so much more than ever.

Dracula walked closer and closer to her. He had once loved her, for she was the closest creature of himself. He had desired her, longed for her with every fibre of his being. But the moment she betrayed him, killed his brides and shut him away in that confining coffin, all he had ever felt for her faded. She was nothing more now than another meal, a piece of meat. He knew the taste of her blood. It was rich, perfume with his own essence and was craving to taste it one last time.

-Do you want me to show you the way to your dead husband's arms? He asked in a murmur that gave her goose bumps

-Y-yes. She mumbled

He was a bit deceived. She wasn't the strong woman he had know. Maybe the blood from his veins had faded in hers.

As if he had wanted it to be his final attempt to seduce her, Dracula slowly reached his hand to her neck, caressing it almost tenderly. But he quickly get back to himself. Mary had betrayed him, deny his love for her. So, he bit down her flesh, hard.

Mary slowly tumbled down as life left her body, and soon, her breath became a memory.

Mary Van Helsing was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Hope I got some readers. :) **

**Okay there is some…language here.**

**Please, review!**

**Chapter 2; The first Bride**

Anne was heading to her small apartment reluctantly. She had just been dumped by her boyfriend. Well, it was more the-guy-she-whished-to-be-involved-with. Se knew she had no chance with that man for he was more interested with girls who had huge breasts and a brain as big as a bird. Her body wasn't bad at all, but what disturbed the men was her strong-head, she was a spitfire when it came to her that the others was wrong about something and she knew the true answer.

She didn't wanted to get back to her stinking, small and cold flat. She was upset. Not that Gregory's rejection had something to do with that, she didn't loved him anyway, it was more the bitter feeling of being alone all the time. When she asked Greg to go out with her, it was a only because she wanted to experience life and have some company. It wasn't a matter of sex, for now, she didn't had it in mind, even if she was 20 years old and still a virgin, while most of the girls she knew had already had sexual experiences. So she had approached Gregory, for he was the only guy she knew and tonight, she realised she didn't knew him that well. The moment he had told her that he didn't wanted a girlfriend at the moment, he went to another girl. The type of chick that could easily be the double of Pamela Anderson or another blond of that type. A bimbo!

Anne was much more different. Her hair was dark brown, waving down her lower back. Her eyes was a deep brown, sometime appearing black. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't small ether. Five foot six, it's not what we could call dwarfish. She was totally ordinary, besides of what was in her head.

She felt lost, alone. England wasn't her country. Oh it was wonderful, beautiful, but she would never feel at home. She had grown in Quebec, but when her mother died, she had been forced to live with her drunk father and since he had passed out too, she was struggling to stay alive. She would never see her native country again.

Dracula was wandering in the trough the streets of London, trying to find the perfect meal since he had been awaken. He had a glimpse of this time, twenty years ago, but now that he looked closer to it, he found it quite arousing, exiting in many ways. There was "food" every where. And if you wanted a woman, you just had to ask and there was one in front of you, waiting to be satisfied, or more important, bitten.

After three hours, he found a man, banging a blond in a back alley. Two for the price of one. It was almost too easy for his taste. The two lovers didn't had time to breath that the dark lord was already behind the man. The woman screamed but Dracula made her stop with only a simple glance at her, while finishing his meal and she instantly stopped.

Oddly, seeing the guy who had just screw her being killed, didn't get her attention, for it was on the dark beauty just behind him. She wanted him, right here, right now. She would probably die if he didn't kiss her. The thought that she was going to die any way never crossed her mind.

She was totally lost when he left the dead body of the other man fall down. He slowly walk toward her, looking right into her eyes. As if he had told her what to do, she tilted her head to the right, giving him chamber to kiss her neck. Well, that was what she was thinking. When he bitted down into her flesh, all she felt, was pure bliss, ecstasy. He intend to keep her with him, for a while. Until he gets tired of that kind of woman. He would take pleasure out of her and when he'll be finish, he will turn her into dust.

He had now his first bride. It was tradition for him to have three. 1 is found, 2 remain. Her name was Tina. Though, he knew that some kind of "stage" name.

As she was turning into a vampire, she kept moaning and groaning, which Dracula found irritating. So, he turned his attention toward the street and then, he saw another woman. A much more natural than the one he had just bite. Her long wavy hair floating around her while she was walking. He decide to follow her. For no apparent reason, she was appealing and drawing him to her. He would spy her, for a while…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey:) Hmmm…well, as I said last time, I hope I got readers out there. **

**I put one of the original character from Dracula 2000 in this chapter. One who could have been very interesting but never get his chance in the movie. Read and you'll find out who! ;) Please, don't get upset about what I wrote, okay:)**

**Read & Review please… :) **

**Chapter 3; Wolfgang**

Dracula was biting a woman that will so be his second bride. The first one was enjoying while her master was 'drinking'. Seeing him this way was almost orgasmic and he usually liked having this effect on other women. But Tina had nothing interesting inside her to get him excited.

A week had past since he saw the woman he really wanted. He learned her name a few days ago. Anne. She was far more attractive than the two brides he had with him. He spied her every day, every night and soon, he would reveal himself to her. But not in his 'man' form, for if he wanted to follow her during the day, he had to use some ruse.

Father David had traveled all the way from USA to England to be at the funeral of Mary and Simon. They were his friends and had always consider Mary as a little sister. The service had taken place four days prior. Now, he had some business at Carfax. In her will, Mary Van Helsing had asked him to take care of what she was keeping. Dracula's silver coffin.

The taxi came to a stop and he was in front of the building Abraham Van Helsing had bought more than a hundred years ago. When he entered, he was surprised he haven't been stopped by nothing. No guards, no security system. Nothing. Well, even entering the place without problem was a surprise. There was no one. He walked into each doors and secret chamber. When he was in front of the vault, he found it wide open and knew. Dracula was free once more.

-Oh I'm too old for this kind of adventure. He mumbled, making the cross sign before he quit

Anne was walking in her favourite park. It was sunny today, for once. It has been raining for weeks. As she sat on a bench, there was a dog, slowly approaching toward her. She was a bit scared. _Will it attack me? Or does it want some food? Do I smell like food?_ She thought. Dogs had always made her nervous, ever since one bite her when she was only a toddler. Though, as the animal get closer, she found that he was not looking like any dog she had seen.

When the animal arrived in front of her, it sat and gently placed its head on her lap. Anne was sure it was a boy for no girl would do such a thing. The thought made her laugh. That dog didn't seemed enraged or violent. She cautiously start to scratch him behind his ear.

-I would be careful if I were you. A man's voice said behind her

She turned to see what looked like a priest. She didn't listened to him for that reason. Church had always been trouble maker for her. She didn't believed in religious things. Their poisonous speech had always gave her goose bumps. I made nonsense for her that a lot of people died because they believe. Any way, the man sat beside her.

-Hi! I'm Father David. He said quite gently

-I'm Anne Tremblay. She answered politely

-It sounds French.

-Francophone from Quebec.

-Oh, tourist?

All she wanted was for him to go and continue to pet that friendly dog. His question was starting to annoy her a great deal.

-No I'm not a tourist and if you want to know I'm stuck in that foggy country. Now if you don't mind, I would like to spend some more time with my new friend here.

She motioned for the animal, and Father David frowned. He looked closer at what she was calling a dog. The animal raised its head toward the man, his blue eyes glowing with threat.

-Its not a dog. He said finally, looking at the animal once more, convinced something was wrong about it

-What do you mean? She asked, more and more annoyed but yet very curious

-It's a wolf.

Wide eyed, Anne looked at her fury friend. Yes, now that she thought about it, he looked more like a wolf than a dog and somehow, she loved him even more.

-In that case, I shall call him Wolfgang. She smiled defiantly

-You don't intend to keep that animal are you?

-Yes I am. And you sir, don't have anything to say about it. I don't know you and even if you pretend to be a nice guy, I don't trust stranger.

-You don't even trust someone from the church?

-Church doesn't mean anything to me.

On that, she turned toward _Wolfgang_ and head home. The wolf followed her like a nice pet and they were soon out of Father David's sight.

-Maybe I'll stay a while longer in England. He said to himself, praying that that wolf wasn't what he feared it was


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for the 2 reviews I got!**

**Hmm, about my grammar and spelling, I have to tell you something if it wasn't already obvious. English is not my language and I never learned it in school but all by myself. I'm doing by best. I know I will get better in time. But that's it, it _will_ take time. **

**Hope you all enjoy the story even if it's far than perfect English.**

**Kaya**

**Chapter 4; Wolf, man or vampire? **

Anne unlocked the door of her apartment. Of course, it was stuck…again. With a good shoulder punch, it finally opened. Her shoulder was hurting really bad, but at least, she was home. She let Wolfgang, her new friend on for legs pass before her.

-Welcome Wolfgang, to your new home. She said, as if he could understand everything she was saying, so she continued. There is some rules here. If you want to go pee tell…hmmm, well you can't tell me…hmmm, just don't do it on my floor.

The wolf sat before her and seemed to wait for the rest of the rules. She found it quite cute in fact. She headed to her little kitchen and opened the fridge. _What to give to a wolf?_ She thought, as she retrieved a few slices of ham she haven't ate for lunch. She put the plate on the floor but Wolfgang turned around and ran along the corridor, quickly finding what he was looking for, a bed. Her bed actually. He jumped on it and lie down on the left. She was lucky that her side of the bed was the right one. She could have slept in the middle of her queen-size bed, for she was living alone, but never felt comfortable.

She walked to him and nodded knowingly. He didn't seemed really tired, though, he put his head on his paws and closed his eyes. She looked through the window. It was almost night already. They had walk the whole afternoon after they met. Now, she was very tired.

-A quick shower and 'Dodo'. She said loudly

It meant she was going to sleep after she cleansed. She missed Quebec so much right now. Well, she decided to focused on her new friend. She would have to take care of him and it would bring her thought away from her native country. As soon as she was in the bathroom, Wolfgang raised from the bed.

A strange mist surrounded the animal and after a few seconds, a man took the place of the wolf, Dracula himself. He went to the bathroom door, listening to Anne's every noise. Even behind the door, he could feel her heartbeat, smell her sweet scent. He wanted her, but not out of lust. He didn't understand what he was feeling. Something that could appear as the same feeling he once had for Mary Van Helsing yet, it was slightly different.

As soon as he heard the water turned off, he recovered his wolf form and waited for her in her bed. When she finally get back to the bedroom, she was only covered with a pink towel. The wolf followed her every move as she reached for her dresser, retrieving a tank top and night pants. She had her back on him when she let go of her towel. He stared at her curves. She was perfect. Though, she had a scar on her back. A long gash starting to her left shoulder blade going down her back and finishing on her right side. It almost looked as if someone had used a sword to hurt her. Then he remembered in which time he was. Swords were in museums now.

Anne finished getting ready for bed and slipped under the sheets. She turned on her side to looked at the wolf. He cocked his head to look into her eyes and she smiled, scratching him behind the ear.

-You are a strange animal you know. People use to fear wolves. Why do I not fear you? Why are you so different from the stories they taught children in schools? And how the hell did you get in London?

_People is right to fear wolves and you are not scared because I don't want you to be. I'm different from other wolves, but not in the way you think. I am much more deadly them those animals would ever be. And 'Hell' was what brought me here, in a way. I am here for you, my love. Sleep now. Sleep._

As if he had actually talked to her, her eyelids slowly closed. He had use his power to make sure she would stay fast asleep, for he had to go feeding.

Dracula took back his form but did not left. He looked at his sleeping beauty. He had seen her before, through her window, but she was far much more beautiful in front of him. He bent down, brushing his lips against hers in a light kiss.

-Sleep my love. All night. I'll be with you in this form very soon and then, we will spend nights together. He murmured in her ear

The Brides were forbidden to be close to their master while he was with that girl. Now they were waiting for him on the roof of the building across from Anne's apartment. They soon saw Dracula get out and he quickly joined the two women, Tina and Kathleen.

He stood in front of them, waiting for their attention. Though, his mind was on the woman who was fast asleep across the street.

-Will she be your third bride master? Tina asked with a pout

-No. She will be…something else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Wouhou! And a special thank to my friend Irena. I'm glad some of my IMDb readers followed me:) **

**And Leah Day, to answer you question, yes, I was a little upset because of what you said, but I'm okay now. Thank you. **

**I'm quite a sensitive girl and my self-esteem is quite low sometimes. You just hit me in the wrong day but you couldn't know that English isn't my language so…I forgive you! ;)**

**To my friends of my phanphic board on IMDb, lothlorien909, htr17 and foreveramom, thank you very much. I love you girlz!**

**Kaya**

**Chapter 5; Dreams**

Dracula came back from a night of blood and sex to find Anne still asleep. He had found his third bride that night, Amber, and he and the three women had feast together. They had hunted and pleasured each other many times.

He lie down on the bed next to Anne. She was sleeping on her stomach, her arms under her and her right fist closed tightly. She seemed cold and scared. He took the blankets on the end of the bed and covered her.

-What troubles you? He murmured, his voice deep and dangerous yet loving at the same time

-He wants to kill me. She mumbled, still asleep

-Who?

He did not get any answer for she fussed, a sign that she would be awake soon. He took his wolf form back and cuddled closer to her. Her arm slid around him, which agreeably surprised him. He wanted her to hold him that way but under his true form.

_Soon._ He thought. But he would take his time, even if it was not in his nature.

The next morning, Anne woke up, smiling. Her wolf was almost over her, protectively.

-Good morning Wolfgang. She whispered

The animal liked her cheek, making her laugh softly.

-I had bad dreams last night. More memories than dreams. But I dreamt you were talking to me and brought be out of there. Thank you Wolfy, because of you, I spend the best night since… it doesn't matter.

Inside the wolf's head, Dracula smiled to himself. He was glad he had helped her, even if he didn't knew what kept her having nightmares before.

Days passed by. Every night, Dracula would sneak out the apartment after placing Anne into a deep sleep and go for his night hunt with his brides. The four had sex and he came back to Anne's bed afterward.

Every day, she seemed more appeased by his presence. He was talking to her while she was asleep, asking her questions about herself. Though, she never answered him why she had a scar on her back or what caused it.

That night, she told him about her native country. How it was beautiful. She used to live close to Montreal. Though, she never loved the metropolis. It was noisy and there was far too much people there. Though, London wasn't really better. If only she could have go to the countryside of the city, but she hadn't enough money. The countryside looked very much like some places in Quebec. The nature was pretty much the same and it was wonderfully beautiful.

-Would you like to go home Anne. He asked softly, caressing her hand softly

-Yes. More than anything.

She started to cry, even if she was asleep.

_We will go to your home land my love. I want to see it as much as I want to see you happy. You are bringing up the man that was sleeping inside of me and for that, I want to give you the world. _

The next morning, Anne awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. Wolfgang growled and she put the alarm off. She had an interview for a new job today, as a waitress in a gothic bar. She hated that kind of job, but she didn't had the choice. She needed money to pay her bills and food. If she wasn't working very soon, she would be force to leave her apartment to live on the streets.

As she started to change into a suit she sew herself, Wolfgang sat beside her, watching her as she put on her long black stockings, unconsciously caressing her legs all the way up as she do so.

The wolf's head was spinning with desire. She was absolutely perfect. Dracula craved to reveal himself to her and make her his. To show her the unknown world behind the night.

When she was finally ready, she knelt in front on her fury friend and hugged him.

-I'm sorry Wolfy, but I have to leave you alone for a few hours. Wish me luck.

He howled in encouragement, which made her smile brightly. _This fellow is really intelligent, no matter what people may say about animals. _She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey friends! 

**That chapter isn't my favorite but it will get better after that:)**

**Hey Leah Day, don't worry, it's forgotten! held out a hand to Leah Day for her to shake it Friend:)**

**Chapter 6; The uniform**

Dracula had followed Anne to her interview. Of course he couldn't go under his wolf form, so he chose a much more discrete shape. A crow.

Anne was sitting in a chair in front of three old men that looked like some perverts.

-Your name, age, height and measurements. The one on the left said

-Beg you pardon? She said, more for the measurements part

-Are you deaf or stupid? We want to know if you fit in the uniform we will give you if you have the job.

It seemed that they wanted to know if her body worth spending money on it, not if she had any skill as a waitress. She took deep breath, not believing she was to do that low job only if she had the body that they required. _Seven dollars an hour, is it worth it? _She thought bitterly.

-I'm 5 foot 5 and a half. 38, 30, 38. Happy?

The three men talked between each other for a moment before they nodded the three at the same time. They handed her a few files she had to fill and welcomed her to the Mina's Bar. It was named after the character of Mina Harker in the novel of Bram Stoker, Dracula. That was kind of cool. She liked it.

While they were talking again, Anne felt a presence. Not very close to her, but somehow, she knew eyes were watching her. She looked out of the window, but saw nothing. It felt strange, as if her wolf was there. _Silly girl, that's absolutely impossible._ She thought.

One of the men gave her a bag with her uniform and informed her that her first night of work would be that very night. They shook hands and she left, wondering if she had done the right thing.

Dracula was stunned. She had felt his presence. How? _She is more special than I first thought. I'll have to be careful now on._

Anne came back home later than she wanted. She had buy some makeup to fit with her new work outfit. A black corset with a black velvet skirt covered with some dark red lace. It looked quite cool. The corset had small bat wings, which look like something between cool and ridiculous.

Wolfgang was sitting on the bed as she started to undress from the suit she had wore all day. She sat on the edge of the bed, only covered by her bra, panties and stockings. As if she just understood in what kind of mess she was, she hide her face in her hands and cried.

Exhibited herself as if she was a piece of meat wasn't really her style. Okay she wasn't reduce to sell her body or dance totally naked, yet she felt that all that was wrong. She thought that if her mother was watching her from where she was, she was probably terribly deceived by her daughter.

Wolfgang pushed his head under one of her arm from behind and Anne immediately hugged him. Somehow, it reassured her to feel him there, so close to her. She kissed the top of his head and raised up.

She finished to change into her gothic outfit and put on some makeup. Some black and red on her eyelids, deep red lipstick and a lot of mascara. She placed her hair in a loose bun with some ribbons that fell down her back. She looked as if she had wore that kind of clothing all her life.

-Tell me dear friend. How do I look? She asked, turning toward the wolf

You look absolutely gorgeous my love._ He thought, mentally grinning._ And you are driving me mad with desire in such 'revealing' clothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's a surprise chapter for one of my friend that doesn't feel good. **

**To my friend; Sorry if I haven't been there for you today!…Take care of you girl, you know I love you:)**

**Kaya**

**Chapter 7; Mina's Bar**

Anne had began working at the gothic bar only five minutes ago and she already wanted to run away. The music was good, but the customers were too much into their own world. There's was drug everywhere. She had first thought it was an ordinary bar with gothic people, but it was more a rave thing that keep going the entire week.

The barman, who was watching how she does, found that she fitted the job perfectly. She knew what people needed before they even asked and she was quite flexible when walking through the crowd. She also had good reflexes when it came to keep her round tray in her hand when people were a bit pushy. What extended her skill, was her good looking. She had an ass to kill an undead. By the end of the week, he would make her his and throw her after he had what he sought.

Dracula had followed her for her first night as a waitress and for once, he was able to do so in his real form. His brides were there too, but they were feasting in different parts of the bar. They were strictly forbidden to touch even one hair of Anne's head.

As he made his way toward her, he noticed someone else's gaze on her body. He turned to see the barman, glaring at her form, examining her up and down.

_Don't look at her. Don't even think about her._

As soon as Dracula had finished his thought, the barman returned to the glass he was cleaning. The vampire continue to followed the young woman. He knew she wasn't comfortable in that crowd. She was not at her place at all.

Anne felt odd for a minute. She felt a presence she knew all too well, but it was impossible. A wolf could not enter a bar unnoticed. Even _that _bar. She turned around, but saw nothing else than intoxicated people.

_I don't want you to see me my love. Not yet. _Dracula said under his breath. More than once she had turned her gaze toward him and stared at his dark figure. But she didn't knew it. If he hadn't used one of his trick on her, she would have discover him right away.

It was the first time since Mary, that someone could feel his presence. With the young Van Helsing, it was conceivable, since she had some of his blood flowing in her veins. But with Anne… how was it possible?

A shrieking scream brought him out of his thought as the three brides joined him.

-I think it is time to go ladies. He murmured

The women laughed. They had feast indeed. Two men each. Even if Dracula liked the way they showed their needs, they'll have to be more careful than that to survive. These ages were far more dangerous than a few centuries ago. Polices and all these things could caused problem, even if they couldn't really stopped the dark lord.

Then, Dracula saw Anne's face, paler than she used to be. She had seen one of the corps. He knew it was Tina's work, for she wanted to see Anne's fear. She hated her and was very jealous. The two other brides were okay with their master's choice. They were actually anticipating the day she would become one of them, even if they didn't knew what their master had planned for her.

Dracula and the brides went out of the bar without being noticed and he forced them into a dark alley. Tine knew she had been wrong now and the first thing she knew, was that her master's hand was on her throat.

-Do stupid things again Tina, and I will make you suffer for the rest of your eternity. Do I make myself clear?

-Y…yes master.

-Good. Now…let us have dinner. He said, kissing Tina as Kathleen and Amber joined the _festivities_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people!**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the mistakes. Sometimes I have some problem to figure things in English… when I'm tired for example. Thinking in another language is not easy for everybody. :) **

**At least, you all seem to enjoy my story even if it's bad written. (did I just did it again?) Okay, I'm off! And thanks for the Reviews. I like reviews.**

**Kaya**

**Chapter 8; Impossible…**

The bar had closed earlier than it was supposed and Anne had chose to quit the job literally. She would keep her 'work suit' for she really liked it. But, how could she manage to forget about that night? Six corps had been found there that only a few minutes ago and she had found one of them in a pool of blood. Mutilated, his throat's skin had been ripped off. Is was in a word 'disgusting'. She felt sick just thinking about it.

She walked as fast as she could, but stopped abruptly when she felt that presence that had followed her to whole evening.

-Wolfgang? She whispered, feeling his presence even stronger as she walked

Dracula was feeding from a young man that was unlucky enough to be on his way. Then, he heard Anne, right behind him. _How could she have come so close to me without feeling it? _He asked himself, as she came into view.

Anne's heart stopped when she saw the man before her and the other slowly tumbling on the ground,dead.

-Don't look at me Anne. He said, his voice in a low range he knew that would put her in some kind of trance, though, it didn't seem to work this time

-What are you? She mumbled, her body shaking uncontrollably

He reached for her but she recoiled. Then she saw his eyes, blood red and then they turned black with some red in them. Dracula held his hand out for her, looking right into her eyes.

-Come to me. He murmured

Her hand raised but she quickly pulled back and ran away. Dracula sighed deeply. He had made a terrible mistake. Anne had saw him feeding. He didn't understand how she could resist his power. She had actually fight it.

The brides suddenly appeared, their arms folding around him, their hands caressing him.

-Not now ladies, I'm not in the mood.

-Forget about her my lord. We are there for you. Tina said with arrogance

Dracula turned to face her, smirking and she thought she would get some reward for having opened his eyes. And then, his hand immediately went to her throat, his fingernails digging into her skin.

-Amber, Kathleen?

-Yes master? They both answered at the same time

-Now on, you'll be my only brides. I want you to get rid of Tina. I don't need her anymore.

Tina grew paler in a second as the other brides jumped on her, their fangs piercing her skin and drinking her blood. When they had sucked her dry, they both sat on her body that was still moving but down on the ground. She couldn't die this way, so Amber took a piece of wood she found near a garbage and planted it in the former bride's heart, turning her to ashes before Tina had time to react.

Meanwhile, Anne was at her apartment. She knew what she had saw, even if that seemed impossible, crazy, name it. She locked the front door along with all the windows.

-Wolfgang? She called, but there was no wolf in there. Please, tell me all this isn't what I think it is.

Dracula was on the roof of the building across the street. He couldn't get closer, or she would probably feel it. He could see her from there, no problem, he could even hear her if he wanted. He saw her running to her bedroom, looking for her wolf, to make sure she wasn't mad. Then she placed a chair under the doorknob after she closed it and curled up on her bed.

_I shall give you more time my love. And then, you'll be mine, forever. _


	9. Chapter 9

**One again, thanks for the reviews. **

**Hope you like it, even if it seems that mistakes are bugging some person… sorry. I'm still learning. **

**Enjoy.**

**Kaya**

**Chapter 9; A month later…**

A month passed by. Dracula continued to watch over Anne, while she was desperately telling herself that all she had seen was a terrible nightmare. He knew she missed his company, for every night, she whispered the name she had given to his wolf form.

Since she had seen him in the alley, she haven't quit her apartment once. He knew she was running out of food and money. Next week, she would be on the street for sure.

The brides came back with his _food_. He didn't wanted to go while Anne was in such distress. He could have manage his way inside the flat, but he knew that would scare her to death. _How did she do to give me such feelings?_ He asked himself, as he drained the last drop of blood in his unknown victim.

Anne was tired to be caged inside her own apartment. She walked toward the balcony door but before she reached the doorknob she took some deep shaky breaths.

-Calm down Anne. There is nothing out there. You've passed your age of being scared of monsters. What you saw was only coming from your imagination.

She then opened the door and she instantly felt better. She couldn't believe she had resisted that long without fresh air. The night was beautiful, the moon full and the stars sparkling like millions of diamonds on the velvet sky.

Dracula smiled when he saw her. She looked weak and very tired yet, so gorgeous. Flying swiftly into the mist of the night, he approached carefully from where she was standing.

Anne felt goose bumps running up her spine. He was there, she knew it. Was it a dream? Was it a weird hallucination? Was she schizoid and she didn't even know it? She closed her eyes and risked something, she didn't had anything to lose.

-I know you are here. She said out loud

She took Dracula by surprise. He knew she could feel him when he was close, but never imagined she would be so bold to say it aloud. He slowly stepped out of the shadow and she opened her eyes. She didn't turned to face him, though, she could see him from the corner of her left eye.

-If you want to kill me, please, do it fast. She muttered, trying to remain courageous

-I never had the wish to kill you Anne. He whispered, his voice echoing in her mind

She jerked when he said her name and it sounded so familiar. She felt him approach and she fold her arms around her, as if it could protect her, but she knew it was useless.

-Look at me Anne.

-N…no.

He smiled at her resistance and he loved it. It felt good to see that little woman resist his charm and power, and not those stupid bird-brain girls he had made his brides. Those were easy. Anne was a challenge and he knew that was what drawn him to her particularly. He had felt her strength before he even knew her name.

-Please Anne, I wont hurt you. He begged

Dracula hated to feel so weak in front of a human being, but if he had to, he would knelt before her. She was all he ever wanted, even Mary could have never give him those feelings. Relief filled him as she started to turn toward him, her head down. Her shoulders were shaking, she was crying.

-Are you what I think you are? She mumbled

-Yes. I am.

-What are you going to do to me?

-I will take you with me, but not tonight.

-I won't let you. I won't follow.

-Soon, you will call for me, you'll see. Did you not called all those nights to Wolfgang to return?

Anne buried her face in her hands and cried harder.

-He doesn't exist. He comes from my imagination and you too.

-If you really think so, why are you still here and talking to me.

He smiled once again. She was so young, so innocent. He loved her. Gently, he folded his arms around her and before she had the time to react, he put her in a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

**Hmmm…. I'll make it short!**

**Hope you'll like it, for it didn't turned as it would have look. (and yeah, that was bad English, if I say that I had a rough restless night, will you forgive me?) lol**

**Have fun!**

**Kaya**

**Chapter 10; How a bride's brain works?**

After Dracula had place Anne in a magic sleep, he gently placed her in her bed,kissing her lips softly, wondering how that simple woman could resist him, feel his presence. Those thoughts were hunting him since he first met her. He took the decision to take his distance with her, for a while. He would come back for her soon and then he would take her to her new life.

Dracula left the apartment and asked his brides to watch over her for they were the only ones that could protect her and Anne could not feel their presence. They agreed without a word, they wouldn't dare any way.

-Why did she denied him? Amber asked

-I don't know. Maybe we should talk to her, thinking of a way to convince her that the master is…worth it.

Kathleen smiled wickedly, thinking of the first time Dracula had laid his eyes upon her, touched her and…many other things.

-Well, if _he_ find out we pushed on things, he will turn us into ashes in no time. Remember Tina?

-Tina wanted to harm her, to scare her. She was jealous of the attention he placed on that mortal. Any way, I don't think the master will get rid of us when the girl will be there. He will still want his pleasure and that child would never give him what he wants.

-Yeah! You are probable right.

-Of course I'm right. Come on, we're going to talk to the little girl.

Anne awoke in the middle of the night, wondering how and when she ended up in her bed. She was still tired and felt weak. There was something unnatural about it. Everything seemed blurry around her, almost misty. Then, she thought she heard a knock, very very far from her, as if she was in some deep hole.

Amber and Kathleen sneaked quite easily in Anne's apartment, though, they preferred to knock on her bedroom door, as not to scare her. They didn't really care but their master was placing so much effort in that that they preferred to do the same.

As she turned her head toward the door. Anne saw two women, perfect strangers and she immediately got scared.

-Oh stop being afraid little girl, you're annoying us a great deal. Amber said with her schoolgirl tone

-W…what do you want? Anne mumbled

-We want to talk with you, about our master. Kathleen answered. You really upset him by denying him. Can't you see that he cares for you?

-L…leave me alone. I don't want to have anything to do with him. He's…he's…

-A vampire? Yes he is, and a really hot one. In fact, he is the fist one. Amber giggled, loosing herself in her naughty thoughts

Kathleen wanted only one thing right now, to slit the throat of that little stupid cow that was Anne. Though, she didn't wanted to finish like Tina, or maybe worst knowing her master's temper. How was it that he was falling for such a little thing?

-I told you to leave me alone! Anne exclaimed, finding some courage that was hidden in the back of her head

Amber lost control and her hand immediately flew to her throat, digging her flashy pink long nails in her skin.

-Listen little bitch. She hissed, tightening her grip. The master wants you and he will have you. All we want is for him to be pleased in every way. So you will come with us or I kill you right now.

Kathleen was worried now, it was not part of the plan. Now _he_ would really be angry, or very happy. They would take her to him and wish he would reward them and not punish them.

Anne started to struggle and then Amber hit her behind the head, knocking her unconscious.

-You're crazy, you know that don't you? Kath cursed under her breath

-Yeah, but you know you like those crazy things in bed! Amber giggled


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tous le monde!

Hmm, I don't really have anything to say today. Lol

Only, enjoy perhaps, oh and I hope you'll like it! ;)

Kaya

**Chapter 11; The present**

Dracula sat in his new study. He had found quite a lovely house with many rooms. Of course there was already someone living in there, but it was only a matter of killing the owner. It had been a week since he had moved to his new house and he had prepared one of the room for his Anne. The rest of the house had been managed to suit three vampires. There was black or red heavy curtains covering every windows and all the crosses or silver had been removed.

Kathleen and Amber appeared in the study, seeming quite proud of themselves.

-What is it ladies? He asked with a smirk

-We brought you a present master. Amber giggled

The dark lord immediately get suspicious. There was something wrong. Since when they were giving him presents? Then they both held their hands out to him, asking him to follow them in a silent request. He did and they went to the living room. If his heart could still beat, it would have probably stop when he saw Anne's body on the couch, hands and ankles bounds and she was gagged by duct tape.

Kathleen was scared but if that could get her rid of Amber, it was worth it. This way she would get more pleasuring attentions from her master and the thought made her grinning wider, as she recoiled, knowing that the other bride would be in deep shit in no time.

Dracula turned toward the brides and saw the mischief in Amber's eyes. The silly girl thought he would be pleased to see his Anne in his house. But he was not. She had been hurt by the bride, he could smell her blood where she had been hit on the head.

-Stupid woman! He hissed. I wanted to take things slowly with her. You ruined everything.

He then grab her arm and dragged her toward the front door. It would be dawn very soon and they were facing the east. Dracula opened the door and throw Amber outside, before closing and locking the house.

Amber never thought he could be so angry at her and now she could feel the sun raising behind her while she knocked frantically on the door.

-Let me in! Please! I'm sorry! Master! MASTER!

But Dracula did not open nor answer and her last cries were really the last. He then turned to Kathleen, looking right into her eyes. She couldn't avoid his gaze for he was holding it with his power.

-I know you have been part of the plan and I know why you followed Amber in that. But I forgive you. May that _example_ of what I can do give you a lesson.

-Yes master. She bowed her head and left into the basement, where the brides quarters were

The older vampire quickly went to Anne. She was still unconscious. In a way, it was better like that. He gently removed the tape from her mouth and then unbounded her. He examined her head for a moment. It was superficial and the cut was already cicatrizing. He used his powers to make sure she had no concussion or something like that, but she seemed alright.

Dracula decided that it was a good thing, after all, to have her with him. At least, he wouldn't have problem to check on her. He scooped her in his arms as cautiously as he could and brought her where she would be more comfortable.

-Where am I? Her little tired voice whispered

-You are home.

It took her a moment to realize from whom that voice came from and them it hit her. The vampire! The women had taken her to him.

-My head hurt so much. She mumbled, more for herself

-It will take a couple of days before it comes back to normal.

A door opened before them without anyone turning the doorknob. This was the bedroom he had prepare especially for her. Everything was white in there. From the furniture to the heavy velvet curtains of the windows.

The first thing Anne knew, was that she was clothed with a white silk nightgown. She felt naked, exposed to his gaze and she wasn't exactly sure if she hated that feeling.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Dracula had done pretty much the same when he had transformed Mary into a vampire, but for her, it has been an illusion, not for his Anne. For her, he had wanted to make it real.

-Let me go? She cried, getting more and more scared as she get back to her senses

-Shhh. There's no need to be scare of me my darling. I wont hurt you. Now you must rest.

Her eyes were still close, she hadn't really opened them since she arrived but she didn't wanted to fall asleep, far too afraid of what he might do to her. Yet, she couldn't fight the sleep, the night had been far too long for her taste, even if she couldn't recall the half of it.

Dracula smiled to her, brushing his lips to hers and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello dear readers.

I hope that chapter wont be too deceiving, for I had some problems writing it.

Oh, to answer your question Leah Day, _he_ couldn't heal her with _his_ blood, for_ he_ don't want to turn her into a vampire, not yet. I'm making a new Dracula with powers that I don't think he could possess. But this is my fic, so I can do everything I want! Mwahahahah ;)

Okay, I'm off, until next time.

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 12; Waking up in the vampire's den **

Anne slept all day, her head hurting very badly. That night Dracula went to her when she was about to wake. Kathleen had bought something to help her headache called Aspirin. He hoped that little white pill would help, though, he doubted it.

Slowly stepping out of her restless sleep, Anne sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the huge bedroom. It was calm and beautiful. Somehow, it felt good to be in such a place.

-Good evening. The deep voice of the vampire murmured behind her

She jerked, feeling her heart pounding faster and harder in her already heaving chest. She heard him walk slowly and then faced her, a warm smile crossing his flawless face. He knelt before her, tracing her white cheek with the tip of his fingers.

-How do you feel, darling? He asked softly

She said nothing, bowing her head down, staring at her hands resting on her lap. Her whole body start shaking uncontrollably. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he spread a warm feeling through her body, making her relax.

-Who are you? She whispered in a sigh, her eyes closed

-I am the first one and I have created all the others that crossed the Earth.

-So you are like count Dracula from Bram Stoker's novel.

-That would be me in fact. Though, Mina Harker never existed.

Anne paled within half a second. Dracula took her in is arms but she started to struggle.

-Don't fight. He murmured and she instantly calmed down, thanks to his abilities. Now, I will leave you for a moment. I'll find someone to fix you a good meal and then you will rest.

-I'm not hungry.

-Yes you are my dear. I feel it. There's no need to lie to me, I will know any way.

Dracula raised from the bed and walk toward the door. He was taking his time for he knew that Anne would stop him to ask some question.

-Wait!

_Bongo!_ He thought or was it 'bingo'?. He had learned that expression some time ago and felt it fitted perfectly to the situation, even if he didn't really know what it really meant. He turned to her and smiled.

-Are…are you going to…_turn_ me into a…well you know…?

His smile widened, even if he had dreaded the question for he didn't wanted her to be scared, as usual. Though, he felt that he had to tell her the truth, to implant some confidence in their relation.

-In time, yes. He answered calmly, his voice as seductive as always. I'll wait until you are ready.

-I'll never be one of yours and that means I wont ever be ready for…that.

She was trying to remain strong, but it only made him chuckle and then he laughed louder, making it echoed in the whole house. Anne turned her back on him, even if that made her feel less safe and then she felt his hands on her shoulders once more, his head leaning down to brush his lips against her ear.

-You wont know when you are to be ready my dear, I will. Soon, you will be my wife, bound to me by blood, you'll be my princess, forever.

Her nerves seemed to melt and it became too tough to hold back her tears and she started to cry in her hands, shaking violently. Dracula took her in his arms once more and this time, she stayed there, which made him quite happy, for she was doing so on her own will. He rocked her for a moment, feeling a bit stupid. He was suppose to be some kind of terror, the prince of darkness, the impaler, Dracula yet, this woman was asking for his comfort and he was more than willing to give it to her.

-I love you Anne. He murmured, startling her

Anne pushed away from him and sat on the edge of the bed, head down. The vampire left the room silently and she decided to lie down, wishing that next time she woke up, she would find herself in her stinking apartment, with Wolfgang snoring beside her.


	13. Chapter 13

Well, I find that chappy kind of weird but I like it! Lol

Okay, I wont be home this week end, so there wont be any chapters until Monday:)

Be patient:)

Thanks for the reviews les amis.

Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 13; Wanna play?**

Father David had made some research to find out who the girl he met was. It has been a few weeks now since she had last been seen. His contact informed him that she had find some work in a bar. After more investigation, he had find out that she had worked there only one night, the night seven corps had been found. Was she one of the creature of the dark? The wolf he had seen her with, was it really _him_?

Anne awoke to strange sounds, coming from another room. When she opened her eyes, she remembered where she was. With _him_, the vampire, Dracula. What was she about to call him? Blood sucker? Mister Fang? Asshole?

The curiosity took the better of her and she raised from the bed. When she reached to doorknob, she thought that it would be locked, but it wasn't. She slowly made her way along the dark corridor. Was it day or night? She couldn't tell, for each window was covered with heavy curtains.

She arrived in front of another room that seemed to be a bedchamber as well. The noises came from there. She held her hand toward the doorknob, but something stopped her.

-If I were you, I wouldn't go in there. Kathleen said behind Anne. The master don't like to be disturb, when he is feeding.

The last bride approached and Anne quickly felt uncomfortable, though, her body seemed to be stuck and she couldn't move, as if her feet were glued to the floor. Kathleen came closer, passing her fingertips along the young mortal's neck.

-Wanna play little Anne? I miss _playing_ with someone. Since we brought you here, the master barely look at me. It has been days since we last had…_pleasure_ together. At least, when Amber was still here, we could play together. But you ruined everything.

Anne was terrified, she could read in the woman's voice anger and, was it lust? The thought made her sick, for she couldn't tell for what that lust was. Her…body, or her blood? She got more and more scared, when Kath slid her left arm around her waist, folding the fingers of her other hand in her hair.

-You sure you don't want to_ play_ with me?

At that precise moment, the door before them opened and Dracula's red gaze fell on the other vampire. Kathleen immediately looses her grip on Anne's waist and she recoiled from her master.

-Go back to your room sweetheart. He instructed to Anne and she quickly obliged

As soon as Anne entered her bedroom, she heard a heart freezing scream coming from the corridor and it last for much too long for her taste, for she knew it was created by pure pain. Anne quickly closed the door and looked for something to block it. Her eyes laid upon the dresser, on her left. Even if she felt very weak, she found enough strength to push it before the door.

The fight outside the room finally ended and Anne collapsed against the dresser, crying as silently as she could. She then heard the doorknob being twisted in every way, as if someone was trying to enter. Was it that crazy bitch or the king of the vampire himself?

An odd smoke, no, more like mist or fog surrounded her the moment after she had collapsed. She didn't really noticed it for she had closed her eyes tightly, her whole body shaking from fear.

Seeing her this way made Dracula's heart ached. He knew she was very scared and knew he would probably have to put her in some magic sleep to calm her. Though, he would wait to see if she would remain calm. He then let her feel his presence and she slowly turned toward him.

It took her everything not to scream when she saw him behind her, though, she felt some relief spreading inside of her. It wasn't the other vampire that had enter her room, though, she couldn't say if it was better.

Dracula held out his hand for her. He needed to know if she would take it by her own will. Anne considered the right hand of the vampire a moment. Her fingers slowly reached for his but she realized before touching him what she was doing and she let her hand fall to her side.

The man sighed, though, she had made a huge step forward. Maybe, it wouldn't take as long as he thought before she was to be his. She would come to him herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everybody! Did you miss me! Lol

_Am I the only one who has problem to send my chapters?_

That chappy was inspired by a thunderstorm that had keep me awake last week.

I hope you'll like it. :) I'm really enjoying writing this and it's an excellent class to learn English. I know I'm not good yet, but I just read my first chapters of my phantom of the opera phic and realized that I indeed got better in the past weeks. ;)

In that chapter we learn a little more about Anne's past. I didn't write that one on my own experiences so, don't be sorry for me. ;)

**Chapter 14; The storm**

Another week passed by since Anne's disappearing and Father David now knew that it was by some vampire's will. A man witnessed two women dragging another in a car. That man had seen those women sneaking around the building a few hours before Anne's kidnapping. Father David had read in Van Helsing's diary, both by Abraham and Mary's hand that Dracula use to have women by his side and he was calling them his Brides. Since he was usually making three of them and two had kidnap an innocent woman, he thought that she would be the third.

There was a storm in the middle of that night. Anne hated storms. Curled up in her bed, her hands on her ears, Anne was crying like a child in the middle of her bed. Thunder storm always brought bad memories in her mind. When she lived with her father, he couldn't bear hearing her cry when she was afraid and since she was even more scared of lightning than anything else, she was crying harder. But then, one night, he thought that he had had enough and chose to beat her with his belt, until she shut up.

Céline, Anne's mother, had chose to quit her husband the first time he had held his hand on their daughter. He had been violent with her since they were married, but she couldn't bear him hit her child. Since that violence had been held secret, when Céline died, Anne had immediately been send to her father.

Anne's memories had been brought back by that thunder storm. It had awoke her and everybody know that when you just woke up, everything seems possible. So now, Anne was scared to hear her father enter her room, unbuckle his belt, tore the top of her nightdress and beat her until unconsciousness.

Dracula heard Anne's cries from his bedroom. He had been back from his hunt not one minute ago. Quietly, he went toward the cries and opened the door. He found Anne in a state he had never see her before. She seemed terrified and she was shaking from head to toe. Their was something else than the storm that brought her to that state, for sure, and somehow, he knew he wasn't the cause ether.

Anne heard her father's drunk voice calling her name in her head, and every sentence he had spoken while she was living with him. She remembered the last storm when he was still living. This time, he had been more violent that only hit her with his belt. This time, he had used his fists and a knife. He had tried to touch her in ways no father should do to their child. She had struggled and the cold blade had cut her flesh, which gave her that scar on her back.

Dracula's mouth hung open. How could such a beautiful creature could have survive such things. Did she even noticed that she was speaking to herself. Yet, he was glad he had come to her, for now he knew a little more about her, even if it was really bad things. He knelt beside her, needing to help her, without knowing why she was even more attractive to him now.

Anne had just ended playing that memory in her head when she felt a warm hand on her back. She jerked and then that same hand turned her over on her back.

-I never thought you had lived so many pain. Dracula murmured

Blinking a few times, Anne just realize that she had spoke her thoughts aloud. Another lightning bolt made the house shake and Anne sat up in a surprising speed, to fell into the vampire's arms. She didn't really noticed what she was doing, though, it reassured her to be in that man's embrace. He was strong and at that moment she was confuse enough to think that he could take care of her, that he would protect her.

He held her more tightly, but not enough to scare her. It felt so good to have her against him. Feeling her warmth, her sweet scent invading him completely. He wanted so much more, but it wasn't time yet. He gently pulled back, taking her face in both his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

-W…why are you doing all this? I mean… She mumbled, not really knowing what she meant

-Why am I keeping you here, or why I came to your room?

She felt uncomfortable. Ether were kind of scary to her and she didn't knew what he could do to her, even if he said more than once that he would not harm her.

-I brought you here to live with and tonight, I came in your bedroom for one reason. I am in love with you my dear, and I wanted you with me. My brides brought you here in advance. I wanted to take time to…court you if you want. Now I'm doing all I can to make you comfortable in my household. I do not wish for you to be scare of me.

-D…did you came to my bedroom to…

She couldn't finish her sentence. She chocked, terrified of what he may want from her, right now. He seemed to understand her thoughts and gently reach for her cheek, caressing it with all the tenderness he had and it came from a long time ago, almost another life.

-I did not came in here to take your innocence my love. I heard your cries and wanted to comfort you, that is all. He smiled. I will see you tomorrow. Now, you must try to sleep. See, the storm had just stop.

She sighed in relief and nodded. She lie down on her pillows and a second later, she was fast asleep.

**Like I said, I didn't write on my own experiences. My father never beat me or rape me or anything nor than anybody else. Yet, I experienced pain, a lot of pain… but it wasn't caused by someone's hand. Only the cruel fate. I wont elaborate on that. :)**

**Though, I'm really scared of storms, because of dreams that had haunted me when I was younger, and even now. I would really like to have someone reassuring me in those frightening moments:)**

**See ya!**

**Kaya**

2


	15. Chapter 15

A smaller chapter today. Hope you'll like it:)

Kaya

**Chapter 15; An embrace **

Anne just woke, wondering if it was night or day outside. She raised from the bed and opened one of the heavy curtains. I was still day, and she could tell it was dusk for if was getting darker every minutes. It was probably around 5 o'clock, since it was almost winter. Though, she had no real idea what time it could be, for she had lost track of the time since she was Dracula's prisoner. She suddenly felt two very cold hands, resting on her shoulders. She didn't jerked away, she knew who it was. She was scared but decided not to show it to him anymore.

-At night, the whole world turned into our kingdom my love. Dracula murmured to her ear, making her shiver. You and I, will be there to lead them into a new world.

-You know I don't want it. So leave me alone.

-You know I won't leave you Anne, and that thought not only scare you, but it excite you.

On those words, Dracula slid his arms around the young woman's waist from behind. She didn't resist, exactly as he thought.

-Tell me my love, why aren't you struggling against my embrace? He asked softly

-Because if I do, you will hurt me or kill me. She said, her voice trembling a little

-No no no. You know perfectly well I wont harm you in any way. You aren't fighting me for you love being in my embrace. Stop lying to yourself Anne.

As if it poked her, she pushed him away and sat on the edge of the bed. Dracula sighed deeply, though, he knew he had been right, for now she seemed troubled and quite lost in her thoughts.

Turning to the dresser and closet, Dracula retrieved some clothes for her coming from her apartment. _When did he brought those here?_ She asked to herself. He had now a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a bra, panties and socks in his hands and gave the clothes to her.

-Dress yourself, I'm taking you out. He smiled

-I…I don't understand. Why?

-You need some fresh air. Would you like to go shopping? I heard women of your time like those things. And since I didn't bring all your clothes here, you will need new ones.

Anne nodded. She didn't really wanted to go out with that…thing. Yet, she thought maybe she would get a chance to escape while she is out. Dracula left the room, even if it was obvious that he wanted to stay to watch her as she undress. He had already seen her naked, in his wolf form, but he knew that in that man form, she wouldn't appreciate.

Reluctantly, Anne undressed. She had lost some weight, she could tell by the way her jeans were _floating _around her legs. And that t-shirt had once been very tight and now fit her perfectly. She hated to admit it, but she really needed new clothes and really wanted to go shopping.

1


	16. Chapter 16

Hey people! ;)

Okay, this might look like a weird chapter…maybe it is. Lol

Well, I suppose I'm a better writer in French…can't tell, no one ever read my stories :

Okay, Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 16; Shopping**

Anne was ready to leave and was now waiting for Dracula, sitting on her bed, her hands shaking on her lap. The bedroom door finally open. He smiled to her and held out his hand for her to take it.

Cautiously, she raised up and approach. Her hand was almost touching his, but she quickly retrieved it and placed it on her side, bowing her head. He knew she would soon take his hand, and that would be the first step. She let him touched her more than once, but she never did herself. Once she will do it on her own will, that would mean she's ready or close to it.

-Come, the driver is waiting for us. He said

-A driver?

-Yes. He answered simply

Outside, there was a black car waiting for them and the driver opened the door to them with a shaking hand. Anne knew he wasn't a vampire, for he was far too scared of Dracula to be one of them. Anne entered the car first, followed by her jail keeper. He sat beside her, taking her hand in his, which made her a bit uncomfortable.

-How am I suppose to call you? She asked in a whisper

-What do you mean?

-I can't call you Dracula or mister vampire or it will look quite crazy…you know.

-Hmm, then call me…let me think…what about James? That sounds British enough doesn't it?

Anne nodded not knowing what else she could do. After fifteen minutes, they arrived in front of a little boutique, in the middle of London. The car came to a stop and the door opened. Dracula was the first to get out and Anne followed.

A girl was closing the glass door of the boutique as Dracula approach.

-Sorry sir, we're closing. She said

He looked at her right in the eye and she giggled, unlocking the door the second after that, letting the new customers in. Anne felt odd. Dracula had obviously used some power on that seller that must be around sixteen. _Why did he never used those tricks on me?_ She wondered as the man was leading her to the back of the shop.

Dracula looked around and took from a display stand a pair of jeans that had one leg embroidered with complicated floral pattern. He turned to another stand and took another kind of jeans. Those were black with red beads on the waistband and on the hems of both legs.

Giving the pants to the seller, she place them in one of the booth on the left of the store. The man continue to look around, not asking to Anne what she might like. He seemed to know her taste perfectly.

He chose a crimson skirt and was now choosing for some shirts and blouses that would advantage her curves. He then saw some kind of corset and knew he wanted to see his beloved in that. It was deep blue with black embroidered gothic patterns. The seller returned and he gave those clothes to her as well, then turned to Anne.

-Try those on. We shall look for shoes after that.

Anne entered the booth and tried the first pair of jeans and one of the wrap over top that was reveling a little to much of her for her taste. As soon as she had the pants on her butt and the shirt on her boobs, she heard a soft knock on the door.

-Do they fit? The vampire asked

-Yes Dra…James, they fit. She mumbled

-Then show me.

She reluctantly unlocked the door and opened it. Dracula smiled as he took her hand to make her turn around a little, to see if it was indeed a fit. He then drag her in front of a full length mirror. She gasped for she saw herself, but not the man behind her.

-See how gorgeous you are my love. I don't want you to hide your body from me anymore.

She shivered for the hundredth time in a week.

Almost two hours passed, Anne showing Dracula her clothes every time she was trying them on. Then, he make her sit in front of him. While she was changing for the last time, he had chose some shoes. There was court shoes, t-strap shoes, ankle boots, thigh boots, fashioned toe-strap. Every kind of shoes was there for her to try on.

He gently put them on her foot, make her walk a few steps and finally decided to take one of each sort. And another set in another color. So, now, she had all those shoes in black and red.

When they were finish, they had 20 bags with them and the seller told them it would cost 1295$.

-Anne, get to the car, it wont take long. Dracula said, motioning for her to go

When she was out of sight, the vampire turned to the other girl who was waiting for him to pay. _Dinner is served._ He thought, as the girl smiled to him, as if she was waiting for him to ask her out.

2


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! Okay, I got a very strong headache so if I look rude, I am sorry, it was not in my intentions. I only want to clarify some things.

_Leah Day;_ when I say something like 'Enjoy' or 'Hope you'll like it' it's not because I am concern about my English. I'm anxious because I hope my story is good enough to be read and enjoy, not because I am not good in English. I don't wish to have a BETA, for I wish to learn by myself. By what I have seen in your reviews, you seems far much concern than me about my English. I know I still have problems with conjugations and all, but hey, my teachers are TV, movies, and fellows writers even if they don't know it. I think I improved in the past months and I did it all alone. I'm still learning you know and I'm sure I can get better. Until then, I'll continue this way and I hope I will never deceive my online-friends for some reasons. On IMDb I wrote a fanfic about phantom of the opera and it has 111 chapters. The first are quite bad because of my English but we can see my progress through them.

I'm working very hard everyday to deliver the best I can…and it seems to some that it is not enough… So, if I am _that_ bad, I'll concentrate on other things and wont write anymore.

On that, I hope you will like that one and enjoy it, _even_ if my English isn't perfect.

Kaya

**Chapter 17; A part of the truth **

Anne went out of the boutique, knowing that that poor girl was the vampire's new prey. The car driver was dozing in his seat. She had left Dracula with all the bags. What was she waiting for? She was outside and there was nobody to stop her. Looking around her, she found no one. She then start to run in the dark streets of London.

After only seven minutes, a car stopped in front of her and she saw a man getting out of it. She turned but before she could run away, she saw Dracula himself, twenty feet away from her.

-Anne, get in the car. The man behind her said as her eyes were fixed on the vampire that was in front of her

She slowly turned to see no other than Father David, a hand raised for her to take it, a cross in the other.

-Will you listen to that…propaganda my love, or will you return to me? Dracula asked, he too holding his hand out for her

Father David was shocked to see how that young woman seemed to be confused, yet, not attracted by the supreme vampire's power.

Anne turned toward the priest who were frantically motioning to her to come to him quickly.

-Why do you want me to come with you sir? She asked Father David, taking him by surprise

-Because you are in danger miss. This man is Dracula. A vampire. The first one. Judas Iscariot.

Anne gasped at the mention of that name. She wasn't religious at all, though she knew the names of the twelve apostles of Jesus. She turned her head to look at the vampire once again, asking if it was true with only one glance. He only looked right into her eyes, brow furrowed. She then knew it was true, only by what his eyes told her.

While she was lost in her thought, Father David approach her slowly.

-Watch out Anne, he's getting closer. Dracula said

She turned quickly but the priest had already put a chloroformed cloth on her mouth. She struggled, wondering why Dracula wasn't helping her and then she felt the man that held her loose his grip and she fell on the asphalt on her hands and knees.

She glanced behind her with blurry eyes and saw the girl from the boutique immobilizing Father David from behind. Then Anne felt herself being lift from the ground but fell into unconsciousness a second later.

Dracula had Anne in his arms, while the young vampire girl held the priest firmly.

-Do not kill him. Dracula instructed. I wish for him to know that Anne will soon be mine. She will finish him herself, in time.

-You wont have her. David spat

-The last man who spoke those exact same words, was Abraham Van Helsing, and I can assure you, he regretted it.

-Yet he was right. You never had Mary!

Dracula had had enough and was now enraged. Though, even if he wanted to kill the old bastard that was supposedly an emissary of God, he chose to disappear in the night with his beloved.

2


	18. Chapter 18

Well, my day sucks! So I got nothing to say!

Hope you'll like that chapter

Kaya

**Chapter 18; Project **

Anne wake in her bed in Dracula's house, her head hurting as if she had been hit…again. She then felt a wet cloth being place on her forehead and she opened her eyes wide.

-Calm yourself, you have been drugged. Dracula murmured. Tomorrow night, we will go from that country. The…priest…will hunt us until he finds you and I don't want to deal with that. It's getting boring out here any way.

-Are you really Judas Iscariot? She asked in a whisper

-I am no longer. I died more than 2000 years ago Anne. I am not him any more. I have been punished and live as an undead since that day I hung myself.

Anne bowed her head, not knowing what to say. Then it hit her. Where would he take her now? She was scared. What if that priest was the only person that could save her from that mess? She sat up, her knees against her chest, shivering.

-Aren't you curious to know where we are going? He murmured, coming closer, placing his palm on the small of her back

-I'm afraid. She said, shaking her head

He smiled. He appreciated that she wasn't trying to lie to him about what she really felt. He then brushed his lips against her left ear.

-I am taking you home. He murmured, his voice echoing inside her, making her feel warmer, more calm even

-Home… She mumbled, wishing he meant her home country

Taking her chin with his thumb and index finger, he turned her head to face him and locked eyes with hers, nodding and smiling, as if he knew what she wanted to ask but did not dare.

-Yes my love. Your Quebec. Where would you like to live? Near Montreal, or further in the countryside?

She didn't answered his question. She only smiled and start to cry. Dracula took her in his arms, rocking her tenderly. Anne slowly pulled back, looking into his eyes that weren't green anymore, but almost black. Her heart start beating faster and as if he had used some of his trick, which he didn't, she placed her lips to his.

_Well well, that's better than having her taking my hand._ He said to himself, enjoying that kiss, without trying to deepening it. He wanted her, needed her, though, he didn't wanted to take advantage of the situation. It wasn't like him at all. He used to take what he wanted. She was changing him and he hated that feeling of being weak, but he loved her enough to remain a gentleman.

There was a knock on the door and Dracula broke the kiss as the door opened to the guy that was usually driving the car but was also the new cook for Anne. He had a tray with a light breakfast on it. He placed it in front of the young woman and quickly left the room.

-You must eat now. Dracula said, picking up the tray and placing it on Anne's lap. You need your strength. It'll be a long journey to Canada.

He raised from the bed and suddenly felt her hand in his. Turning to her, Dracula saw that she wasn't looking at him, but at their entwined hands. _It's getting better and better._ He smiled.

-The…the countryside…I'd like to live in the countryside. She said

If he hadn't a very powerful hearing, he would've probably miss her words. Yet, he heard them very well and it made him smile. He knelt by her side, keeping her hand in his, kissing her knuckles a few times.

_-_Choose the place you want to live and I shall find a house suitable for us. He smiled

2


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! It's Monday and it's time for a new chapter. That one is a simple one. I can't wait for you to read chapter 20, which I'll only send tomorrow lol. Chapter 19 is the calm before the storm…I don't know if we can say that in English, so forgive me… … …

Okay, Enjoy:)

Kaya

**Chapter 19; Packing**

The day went slowly. Anne decided to pack her things, starting by removing everything from the drawers and the closet and folding her clothes neatly.

Dracula couldn't sleep as he usually do during the day. How could a creature like him could be that excited about something, he didn't know. He hated and enjoyed those feelings at the same time. Choosing not to sleep at all, he raised from his bed and went to his beloved's room, to check what she was doing.

When he saw her, concentrate on what she was doing, he thought she had never been more beautiful. Knowing that she was willingly preparing her things to go with him, made him even more happier.

As he had done every time he was near her and wanted her to know his presence, he let her feel it, as not to scare her or making her jump or whatever. Anne turned her head toward him, stopping what she was doing.

-I…I'll need something to put my stuff in. She said, her voice barely above a whisper

-I will give you a trunk. He smiled. For now, just leave your things there and come here.

Dracula took both of her hands in his and remarked that she had stiffened at this contact.

-Stop being afraid of me Anne. It's getting annoying.

-I am sorry. She answered

He found it quite endearing that she could apologize for such a thing.

-You know, when we'll be at our new home, I will buy some horses and teach you horse riding. He exclaimed. Would that make you happy?

Anne nodded shyly. She had always love horses, but never saw one closer.

-Why did you chose me…? She asked, her voice barely audible

-I don't even know myself. You drawn me to you and it was not only your beauty.

-I am not beautiful.

That made him smile. He had saw what people of her time were finding beautiful. Skinny blondes, stupid women. Anne for her part, had some meet on her bones. Her body was perfect to him. She had a nice curves where it was more important, yet, nothing exaggerated.

-Yes you are my love, in many more ways than only your physical aspect. You have made a creature like myself love a mortal. And live without you now that I have found you, will drive me crazy.

This time, Dracula couldn't help himself from taking Anne's face into his hands, locking eyes with hers as his lips came closer to hers. He saw her close her eyes and their lips finally met. He kissed her only a moment before he brake it, quite satisfied that she had indeed whimper in deception when they parted.

-It is getting late. Finish what you were doing and try to rest. We will go tomorrow night.

Dracula get out of the room and came back a minute later with a huge trunk which was already half filled with his own things. Anne placed her clothed in it and changed for the night into a warm pajamas.

2


	20. Chapter 20

Hey:)

Longer chapter than usual today, for it is an important one.

Please, review it. I want to know what you think about it. :)

Oh and, maybe it could shock some of you, so, be careful while reading it and I have to say that I'm not use to write those kind of things so… … …

Hope you'll like it:)

Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 20; Consequences… **

_Anne…_

A voice called the young woman's name and she wake. She was lying in the middle of her bed, dressed in a new white silk nightdress under white silk sheets. There was a soft warm breeze, caressing her skin and she felt like all of this was a dream. She was calm, but there was something strange about all that…

_Anne, it is time, my love…_

Slowly, she turned to see Dracula, a few feet away, in a black silk pajamas pants. He was smiling to her as he cautiously made his way to her bed. He sat on it and reached to touch Anne's face, caressing it tenderly.

-You are magnificent sweetheart. He murmured in a deeper voice

The young woman stiffened, as he stroke her cheeks with his thumbs. She unconsciously leaned into his caressing hands, as tears trailed down her face.

-Do not be afraid Anne. He whisper in her ear. I will keep you safe from harm and sorrow.

Anne closed her eyes as Dracula came closer and soon, his lips were brushing hers in a soft kiss. It was warm, tender and it took over all her senses. The vampire wanted to take the next step but he slowed himself from being too hasty and it was worth it, for she deepened the kiss on her own will.

She slowly pulled back, bowing her head, taking in a deep breath. He knew she was lost in her thoughts as to know if she was wrong to do this with him. Taking her face in his hands once more, he looked into her pretty dark eyes.

-I would never betray you Anne.

Somehow, it was what she needed to hear and it was her turn to ask for his lips and she kissed him more urgently. Dracula was quite proud with his choice of word. Though, he meant every single word and took them as an oath.

They were kissing for several minutes now and he wanted to touch, to feel her skin against his. His hand caressed her side, then her thigh but before he could reach her most secret place, he needed her to be conscious of the consequences. He wanted her to be aware of what he was about to give her, immortality, and more important, eternal love.

-Do you want this sweetheart? He asked, wishing she knew what he was meaning, though, he didn't really cared anymore, for he would do what he had to do

-Yes. She answered groggily

-Give yourself to me sweetheart, and I'll show you the beauty of the night.

-I am yours. She whispered is her trancelike state

That was exactly what he needed to hear to go on and he slowly removed her nightgown. Slowly, he laid her down on her back, savoring the taste of her soft lips and he craved to taste the rest of her.

Dracula continue to kiss his way down her throat, but he didn't stopped there and kissed her shoulder and then her chest to her breasts. Anne had her fingers entwined in his hair and gasp when he start to suck on the tender flesh of her breasts.

She had never been touched like this before. She was still virgin, though, she wasn't afraid or nervous about making love for the first time. Even if it was with a vampire. Anne had been scared of him since she first saw him feeding in that dark alley. But he never lay a hand on her. He had been kind to her and she couldn't deny that she desired him, that she had lusted for that moment.

Dracula's hand find its way down her thigh, caressing it, delighted by her moans and then his fingers ghostly brushed against her entrance. He smiled when he felt how ready she was. He gave her another passionate kiss, leaving her little chance to breath.

-You are mine. He stated, thrusting into her swiftly, making her groaned and winced in pain, but he quickly made it disappear when he kissed her again

Dracula made love to Anne for more longer than it was humanly possible. All the time, they were both on the edge, but never reaching their climax. He was waiting. He was taking his time, savoring her mortal body before turning her into a creature of the night, and he forced her body to do the same.

-P-please… She muttered

He knew he was driving her crazy with pleasure and decided to put an end to it. As she quickly built her orgasm, Dracula's fangs grew and he bit into the tender flesh of her neck at the precise instant she climaxed. He had never taste a blood such as this one. Rich, velvety. She was truly delightful, is every way.

Anne felt her strength faded. She was blinded by ecstasy and did not really know what was going on. Dracula released his grip and slowly raised his head to look into her eyes. She saw his lips, red with blood, exhibiting his sharp teeth as he smiled to her. Somehow, she felt that all of this was right, natural and did not cowered when she saw his vampire features coated with her own blood.

Cutting the flesh of his own neck with one of his nails, Dracula let his blood trailed in thick drops as he lowered himself over Anne's mouth, as if it was part of their lovemaking. She drank reluctantly, though, she didn't had the will power to fight. He finally pulled back and kissed her lips one last time.

-Now, you will fall asleep. Do not be afraid my love. When you'll wake up, I'll be by your side, forever.

2


	21. Chapter 21

Hey readers:Þ

Hope you liked chapter 20:)

Hope it didn't shocked anyone!

Well, I'm a little upset because I cant get to my e-mails. Looks stupid but I got my reasons! Lol

Okay, here it is. It's a very short one… hope you'll like it.

Kaya

**Chapter 21; Dracula's peace **

Dracula looked upon Anne's sweet feature, smiling proudly. She was his, at last. In a few hours, she would awake and as a vampire, his princess.

There was some servants, waiting for their departure, downstairs. They were almost ready to go. Dracula lifted the light body of his beloved, went to the ground floor and placed her into the wooden crate he had made his slaves built for he and his new Bride. It was as comfortable as a coffin, though, it was made for two persons.

The master gave his last orders and lay beside Anne's sleeping form. She had never looked more peaceful and was unbelievably beautiful. Her complexion had paled, her skin had softened and he was anxious to see her wake.

The crate was dragged out of the house and taken to the airport. At least, Dracula would not be alone during the journey. Reaching out to Anne's pretty face, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. He had felt such tenderness toward someone only once, and it seemed so long ago. Maybe, if Mary would have not betrayed him, he would have felt something like that, though, he doubted it. Anne was special, like no other. Yes, she wasn't born pure like Mary was, she was bitten. But even though, she would never be like the other brides. With her, he had somehow taken his time to turn her and placed her into a deep sleep as not to shock her with the changes. For the others, he hadn't cared and that drove them crazy in many ways.

Anne whimpered in her sleep and Dracula smiled. He knew she was dreaming, for it has been part of his plan. He was making her see all the bad things she had lived. All the horrible events from her mother's death, to her father beating her senselessly. It could've look cruel, but in his mind, it was a good way to prove her that the new life he had given her, was much more better than the one she had live.

-I will give you the world sweetheart. I will show you love as nobody would have in your mortal life.

He then saw Anne stiffened. It has nothing to do with his words, but because of the pictures that were defiling in her mind. Taking her in his embrace, folding his arms around her shaking body, he tried to sooth her with his presence, without changing the images in her dreams. It was important that she felt that her past life was horrible and painful, or she would not be able to be happy with the cursed live he had given to her.

She would have to learn to kill, and he couldn't wait to their first hunt together. And on that thought, he decided to rebuilt his strength by sleeping. With her in his arms, he could find peace for the first time in centuries.

1


	22. Chapter 22

Hey!

Okay, I wont send chapters as often as I used to. Hope you don't mind, but I have other stories in French that needs my attention. :)

Another short chapter but not as short as the last one, and the title sucks! lol

Hope you'll like it!

Kaya

**Chapter 22; Chitchat in a coffin**

Anne felt as if a train had crushed her body over some steel tracks. Her body was hurting as if it was indeed the case. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she wasn't in a bed but in…something that looked like a…coffin. Dracula was holding her in his arms tightly and it both reassured her and scared her. What happened? Where was she?

-Do not be afraid Anne. Dracula suddenly murmured in her ear, using the words he had spoke so often to her in the past days and weeks

She pulled back to look into his eyes and he smiled, leaning to kiss her, but she turned her head away, frustrating him.

-W-where are we? She asked

She jerked when she heard her own voice. It had change. It sounded deeper and clearer, as if it was her soul that was speaking instead of her vocal chords.

-We are on our way to your homeland my love. Aren't you happy?

She nodded shyly, and he tried to kiss her again. This time, she responded, to his biggest pleasure.

-How do you feel? He said, trying to calm down his instincts

-I'm not really good to tell you the truth and I am a bit claustrophobic…

-You will probably feel sore for a couple of hours. He smiled, pecking her lips. For the claustrophobia, I can't do anything. We'll be there in an hour or two.

-Why am I…scared and…excited at the same time?

Dracula couldn't help but kiss her eagerly, stroking her hair and neck. When he pulled back, he placed two kisses in her eyelids and then look into her eyes.

-You are scared of what you don't understand, of what you don't know like most people. He smiled, passing his thumb on her gorgeous lips. But it will change. You will come to love this new life. I will give you the world Anne.

She lowered her gaze and shook her head, taking him by surprise.

-I do not want the world. She murmured. All I want is to be happy.

-But you will be sweetheart, have no doubt about it.

-Can I ask you a question?

-Of course you can.

-What happened to the priest and to that girl from the store you turned into…well into a vampire.

-Last I saw them they were well. I strictly forbid the girl to kill the man and I know she obeyed. What happened to her, I do not know nor do I care.

-So she is free in the streets of London, killing at will…

It wasn't really a question though, and her eyes darkened with guilt, which annoyed Dracula a little. But he told himself that she was still young and has many things to learn. He would be there to teach her what power he had gave her and how those mortals weren't of any importance.

Unconsciously, he folded his arms around her and to his pleasure, she leaned into his embrace, as if she wanted to feel him against her as much as she possibly could in that restraint space.

-I love you Anne, more than anything I ever and could ever love.

She didn't answered, only nod and put her arm around his waist to fall asleep a second later.

2


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, I'm back from my little week-end break! Not that it changes something in my life to have week-ends, because I don't really like that part of the week. But it gave me time to think about what to write. I hope you will like that chapter:)

Kaya

**Chapter 23; New home at _home_ **

Anne woke only the day after, Dracula by her side, holding her hand to the place where his heart was suppose to be, only, she couldn't feel his pulse, for he had none. She was laying in a king size bed in one of her usual silk nightdress.

-Where are we? She asked, finding her voice stranger each time she speaks

-We are in Chambly. He smiled, before leaning to kiss her forehead. I found a house close to Richelieu river and the fort. Is it alright with you?

As soon as he finished his sentence, Anne burst into tears, which was quite unusual for a vampire, even more for a _new born. _She was_ home _at last and what was even more wonderful, it was that she was actually in a place that she knew well. One of her favorite city. She had always like Chambly for it was full of memories from the past.

-Tomorrow though, I'd like to visit Montreal. Dracula continue, as he held Anne in his arms, rocking her gently. If you don't want to come, its alright.

-I want to. She nodded

Dracula knew she would not say no. He knew she hated that city but also figured out that she would appreciate to see the changes. She had been gone for so long. Montreal was the prefect place for her first hunt. There was people everywhere and there was as much in the night. There was bars and clubs open at late hours, so it would be quite easy to find someone suitable for his princess. But for now, she would feed on his own blood.

Making sure she was comfortable on her pillows kissed her lips softly and placed the nail of his little finger over the flesh of his wrist. Anne's eyes grew wider, knowing he was going to cut himself.

-What are you doing? She asked shakily, grasping both his hands

-You must feed my love, or you could die. He smiled, then pulled his hands away from her tight grasp. It is important for you vampire to have enough blood. For tonight, I will give you mine. I wont ask you to kill right now. Any way, you are too tired, am I wrong?

She shook her head, even if she didn't liked the fact that she was about to drink blood. And then, the thought that she would have to kill made its way in her thoughts. Dracula placed his hand on her stomach to make her lie down once more. She finally saw him cut his flesh and he placed his bleeding wrist over her mouth.

It felt strange at first and then, oddly, she closed her eyes, savoring the rich nectar of her lovers blood. Once he thought she had had enough, he pulled his wrist back, the flesh cicatrizing instantly and then he kissed Anne's lips, tasting himself on them.

-I love you, my sweet princess.

**Fort Chambly stands on the shore of Richelieu river. It has been built in 1711 by the French to protect La Nouvelle-France from the British attacks. It resisted to the time and the war between the French and the British. It has been restored in 1983 and now we can visit it. For more information, just type 'Fort Chambly' in Google or Yahoo. :)**

1


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry if it took long before I send that new chapter, but like many other writer, I had problems to send it online. This is a short one, but I hope you will like it. I tried at least a hundred time to send it. Didn't worked. So I put it in another format and it worked:D At last! 

Enjoy,  
Kaya

**Chapter 24; Could it be...love...?**

As soon as the sun took its leave for the night, Dracula went to Anne's bedroom. For now, he wasn't trying to make her sleep with her. She would come to him and he was convinced that he would not to have to wait for too long.

When he opened the door, he found Anne sitting on the edge of her bed, half dressed, her hands on her lap. She looked quite the same way she did on her first night of work at Mina's bar. She was thinking about what was about to come and he knew it. She had figured out that he wanted her to hunt with him in the busy streets around the bars of Montreal.

Dracula entered, closing the door behind him, making her jump in surprise. She had been so lost in her thought that she didn't even noticed him watching her.

-You will have to improve your skills my love. He said, standing before her and looking down her gorgeous almost naked form. You will have to learn to trust your senses. There is vampire hunters out there, probably not a lot, but I don't want to take the risk of loosing you.

He slowly knelt before her, cupping her face in his hand. Gently, he touched his lips to her sand she responded. After a brief instant, she fold her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder.

-Come sweetheart. He murmured in her ear. The night is beautiful.

Anne raised slowly and chose to wear the black and blue corset he had bought her and a pair of black jeans. When she reached her makeup mirror, she saw nothing. No reflection. She heard Dracula chuckled behind her and quickly felt his arms around her waist and he kissed her neck, making her shiver, though, in a very good way that woke her desire.

-No, you can no longer see your pretty face and that saddens me. He murmured, sucking on her earlobe. But any way, you don't need any makeup to be beautiful. I will draw your portrait, tomorrow, and you will see how gorgeous you have become.

She turned into his arms, looking into his green eyes. In the depth of his strong yet tender gaze, she found love, desire and deep sorrow. Why is he so sad? Anne couldn't help herself but embrace him tightly.

Dracule felt like crying, but didn't show it. She was in his arms, only holding him with so much tenderness, he felt as if his heart had start beating. He slowly pulled back, and saw her smile to him shyly, which made him smile in return.

-Come. Montreal awaits for us.

He held his hand out, as he had done many often in the last weeks and for the first time, she took it, without any hesitation.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey! Did you miss me? Here's a chapter I had some problem with. I did not know what to do with it. Now I hope it's good. Okay, I will write some lines in French, maybe in Quebec slang, and at the end, in (_Italic_), it will be the translation:D

If you go any questions, just ask and I'll answer!

Hope you will like it! Please, review.

Kaya

**Chapter 25; Montreal**

Anne was guiding Dracula, in the huge city. She didn't knew it well, but she had come more than once with her mother when she was younger. Their first stop was at _Archambault_, a huge store where they were selling CD, DVD, music sheets and instruments, books and all of this was on more than one floor.

Dracula wanted her to buy everything she wanted and this time he would pay and not make the seller a new victim, there was to many people around. She had told him on their way to Montreal that _Archambault_ was her favorite place in town.

-Salut! A young seller said cheerfully and it made Anne smile. Je peux t'aider? (_Hi, may I help you?)_

-Oui, je cherche les disques de La bottine souriante. She answered, quite happy to speak French after so long (_Yes, I'm looking for La bottine souriante's albums_)

-Okay, à ta droite, en bas des marches et tout droit, dans la section folklore. (_Okay, to your right, down the stairs and forward, in folklore section_)

-Merci. (_Thanks_)

Dracula liked to see her that way. She was at her place, at home, with people speaking her language. He had noticed how uncomfortable she was with English. She had had to learn by her own, when she had been forced to live with her father, for he had chosen not to speak to her in her native language. But that part, the dark lord knew nothing. He had still much to learn about his princess, but she was slowly revealing herself to him.

They buy three compact discs of a local band which played folklore music, much like Celtic music in fact. La bottine souriante. If Dracula remind well of his French skills, it could be translate by _the smiling shoe_, but it looked too weird to be true.

Next stop was on St-Denis street. There was a lot of bars and restaurants there and Anne informed him that in summer, there was open terrace along the street. _Did she even noticed that she gave me information that could be useful in the future?_ The male vampire asked himself.

Dracula's eyes fell onto a couple, happily walking side by side, obviously intoxicated by some alcohol or drug. They walk past them and as Anne was about to cross the street, she felt Dracula hand grasping her arm, stopping her. He went behind her, folding his arms tightly around her waist.

-Look at them princess, they are perfect for us. He whispered in her ear

Anne shivered, suddenly recalling why they were in Montreal. She start to struggle, but Dracula held her firmly, knowing what was in her mind.

-You have to my love. He said, placing a kiss behind her ear

He let go of her and took her hand, starting to follow their preys.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey readerz! It may take a few days before I send another chapter of that story. I'm busy writing two other fanfic, so...

Okay, it is like in last chapter, only one line in french and in(_Italic_) it will be the translation! Hope you like it when I do it. I do not intend to do it very often, unless you ask me to put some more. I doesn't bother me, it feels good to write in my own language. :Þ

Okay, Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 26; Preys**

Dracula held Anne's tightly. She was scared, he knew it. She was shaking from head to toe, but he knew that would change. In front of them, the couple they had seen a few minutes before had stop on the corner of the street, waiting for one of the last bus of the night.

-Look, and learn, princess. Dracula said, but only her could ear him. Vampires are seductive, that helps, a lot. You wont have to work too hard, just use you instincts.

He approach the couple, very slowly and looked into the girl's eyes intensively. She turned her against her boyfriend and walk toward Dracula, folding her arms around his neck.

-Sylvie? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Asked the boyfriend of the girl (_Sylvie? What are you doing?)_

The vampire bit her, but from the outside, it looked more as if he was kissing the tender flesh a little over the shoulder. Anne swallowed hard and walked toward the young man. Dracula watched her, as he continued to drain his victim. Anne looked into the guy's eyes, like the other vampire did or thought he did and the boy actually smiled and quickly pulled Anne toward him, roughly.

Anne did not hesitate a second and bit his neck as roughly as he was holding her. Dracula felt very proud of his princess. She was a true vampire now. He could smell the stench of the man's blood. She had not fooled him as Mary had with Simon. Now, she was complete.

Every drop Anne was drinking, she felt her strength rebuilt and she actually felt even stronger than she had ever felt. She looked at the now dead body, tumbling down until he reached her foot with his head, and she kicked it as if it was a nuisance. Then she felt the other vampire's arms slid around her waist and his hot lips against her ear.

-I am proud of you my love, so very proud.

She simply nodded. In fact, she did not accept what she had just done, killing wasn't her at all. She had always been a pacifist. But she admitted that she hated humankind. They had left her alone for years. And one of them was the cause of the long scar on her back. Humans were terrible. Much more than she would ever be.

-Can we go home now, I'm a little tired. She mumbled

-Tired? He chuckled. That is quite impossible my love. Tell me the truth, please.

-I'm upset! Alright? She hissed throwing her hands in the air. I just killed a man and I have no remorse. I was a good person, I hated violence and now...now look what I have become.

-You have become my princess, never to be neglected. Never to be alone in grief and despair.

Dracula then took her in his arms and the moment after, Anne was in her bedroom, in her bed and to her displeasure...all alone.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey readerz! I may deceive some of you, but this is the last chapter of The story continue.  
Maybe I will write a sequel, but not now. I am a bit lost in that one and I need time to built something new. I hope you enjoyed the story and that you wont hate me because I'm taking a break. Thanks for the many reviews I got. Thanks to my friends from IMDb that supported me all the way through when I was in need. Don't worry about my other story, I will continue _Attempt to move on_.(My last Phantom of the Opera phic) Please, review...one last time. :Þ 

Until next time with Dracula,

Kaya

**Chapter 27; Three simple words**

How Anne was supposed to react now? It was her first dawn since she had killed. Alone in her bed, trying not to think about what she had done, Anne tried to find some sleep, but couldn't. Why did Dracula left her like that? Where was he?

Very slowly, she pushed the silk sheets aside and raised from the bed. Of course, Dracula had changed her and she was now covered with a thin black nightgown. What had happen that night was too much for her and she needed to talk with someone, to be comforted.

Cautiously, she made her way toward Dracula's bedroom. When she arrived in front of the door, it opened but there was no one behind it. She entered, her hands clasped in front of her. The room was dark, cold and she realised that she had never been there before. The windows were covered with black velvet curtains, the walls were painted in deep red and in the corner, she saw his bed. A four poster bed with the same kind of curtain as the window, with red silk sheets.

The door closed behind her and a second later, she felt his hands on her shoulder, slowly caressing her pale skin.

-I knew you would come to me, princess. Dracula murmured in her ear, his voice deep and terribly sensual

Anne turned to face him and he smiled, his eyes full of lust, but she thought she saw something else… was if it was real love, after all? She could not help herself and leaned toward him, placing her head against his chest. He immediately fold his arms around her, caressing her hair as she put her arms around his waist.

-Why am I so scared of myself? She mumbled

-Because you enjoyed the hunt? He asked innocently, knowing that she did, for he had give her a bit of himself and he actually enjoyed it himself. As you said, you were against all form of violence and now that you are a vampire, it doesn't bother you anymore. We are what we are my love and I have create you in my image.

Her only answer was a quick nod, then she lift her head to meet his eyes. Dracula caressed her cheek tenderly, looking from her eyes to her lips. She understood he wanted to kiss her and she tiptoed toward his face in agreement.

Anne gave him the most passionate kiss he ever had in his long long life. Picking her up, he went to his bed, with his beloved in his arms and laid her down on the soft mattress.

They made love for hours and this time, both were equally involved. She was now driving him mad with pleasure and he had to admit that he really enjoyed that kind of torture. They stayed entwined until sunrise of the next day.

Anne's head was lying on Dracula's chest while he played with her hair. She was tracing some patterns with her nails on his abdomen and he licked the tickling sensation it gave him. She suddenly stopped and lift her head toward him, losing herself in the depth of his green eyes and then whispered three little words that meant the world to him.

-I love you.

**The End**


End file.
